What is Real?
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: Jennys engaged to Shredder and Dons trying to get her back.But thats real difficult when they suddenly diappears off the radar.And why is Shredder being nice to Jenny?Does she have feelings for him too?If she does,will she act on it?Find out in my story!
1. Unwanted Engagement

Disclaimer: So, let me make this clear…ONLY DISCLAIMER I WILL MAKE THIS STORY! Was that clear? Ok, well, I don't own TMNT. It would rock if I did. But I do own Jenny! YAY!

**Alright guys, my finally installment in the Forever Series. *Sniff sniff* I know, it sucks! Well, enjoy my story! **

**Chapter 1: Unwanted Engagement**

_(Jenny's POV)_

I watched, heartbroken, as they dragged Don out of the room. Wishing with all my heart that I would go with him. I prayed that he and the rest of the family would be safe, even though I was not.

"Well, now that you're my fiancé, you'll need a ring."Shredder chuckled from behind me.

I turned around and glared at my _fiancé _with disgust.

"Just because I agreed to marry you doesn't mean I actually love you and that I want anything to do with this. I hate you. Now, where will I be staying so I can get a shower and cry myself to sleep."I growled.

He smirked.

"I will have a foot ninja escort you to your room."He said.

Then he came up to me and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"You'll make a fine bird. And by your feistiness, I bet your good in bed."He laughed.

I jerked my head out of his grasp and glared, trying to keep the puke from coming up and out.

"Keep your hands off me, you stupid son-of-a-"I finished, but I was cut off.

"**Enough**! You have such a bad temper. You'd be wise to remember your place. Because even if were engaged, I won't hesitant to kill you."He growled, glaring.

I scoffed.

"Please do, I would love to die instead of being forced to marry _**you.**_"

He gave me such a cold look, that I was frightened for a minute, especially when he went to hit me. But he stopped and pulled himself together.

"Like I said, you'd be wise to _not _do anything stupid."

He turned around and walked away. But stopped when he got to the door a crossed the room.

"Oh, and someone will be here to escort you to your room momentarily."

I didn't answer him, in fear that I would say something stupid. When he disappeared, I let out a breath of relieve. But it didn't last long, because a foot came in a minute later.

"I am here to escort you."He said bored.

I shrugged and followed him.

He led me down a long hallway, where I was able to see all kinds of tapestries. Most of which I recognized from previous battles. My room was the last door on the left. The ninja stopped in front and looked at me.

"Do not leave the room until someone gets you. It wouldn't be wise to walk around the building, especially since most ninjas don't know of you betrothal yet."He said, once again in a bored tone.

"Whatever."I aside, before pushing past him and into my room.

My room was pretty big, bigger than I thought it would be. A queen sized canopy bed sat in the corner of the room. The blankets were a creepy blood red with, like, 16 pillows. The floor was nothing but a brown carpet and the walls were white. No windows. Go figure.

There was a flat screen TV just above my small dresser on the left side of my bed and a closet, which was opposite my bed. A third door was right next to the double closet door. I assumed that was the bathroom.

I walked over to the closet, double doored, and opened it up. It was filled with black ninja outfits, all my size.

That's when the realization came in and I wondered why I didn't notice before. This was the same room Shred head had me in when he had me and the other girls under control. It had some differences yeah, but it was pretty well the same.

I shook my head and closed the closet door. This day certainly sucked.

"Well, I can only hope for a better tomorrow. But I don't it'll work since I'm in the hell and engaged to a jackass."I muttered before walking over to my bed and laid down.

I drifted off to sleep, thinking about my family and crying because I knew I would never see them again.

_(Donny's POV)_

_An hour earlier . . ._

I didn't want to leave. It hurt to be dragged out of the room where my wife was. Her eyes were filled with so much anguish, that I wanted to rip out of these guys arms and ran over to her. I wanted to throw my arms around her and telling that I love her and never wanted to let hr go.

But I couldn't.

I had to think about Kaylie and I knew Jen would never forgive me if something happened to her. So I let them drag me out. I held onto my daughter tightly, thankfully she was asleep. It was hard to think that she would never see or know her mother.

They practically through me out of the gate and I thanked the Lord that I was a ninja and was able to catch myself so I didn't fall on my daughter.

Then I stood there, facing the gate, wanting nothing more than to rush in there and save Jenny.

I don't how long I was there.

A minute?

An hour?

Several hours?

I don't know.

I didn't make a move to leave until Kaylie started squirming in my arms. I looked down to see her awake. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she started to cry.

I sighed as I rocked her and started to make my way back to the lair. Might as well face the music. Plus Kaylie was either hungry or she needed to be changed. I hoped for the first one, but I dunno.

It took me fifteen minutes to get to the nearest manhole to my home. When I got there, I climbed down and slowly made my way home. When I got there, I typed in the code and the door opened.

No one was in the living room. They were probably in the dojo. It was about time for practice. I sighed and went straight to my lab, wishing that Jenny was in my arms. I couldn't help it, I lost it and tears started pouring out of my eyes. I layed Kaylie into her cribe, even though she was still crying. I handed her a pacifier and that stopped her tears. Then I sat down in my lab chair, buried my face in my hands, and cried, for who knows how long.

_**(Sniff, sniff. This was a hard chapter to write. I promise you guys that soon things won't be **_**as bad. **_**Stay with me and don't forget to R&R! I love reviews!)**_


	2. Life in Hell Just Got Worse

**Disclaimer:Wait,didn't I say I was done with those? I did. Well, you should know I don't own the ninja turtles and that I only love writing and I love them. So, if I love writing and I love the ninja turtles, wouldn't it only be fair if I wrote about them? That's what I think!**

_**Alright,I rambled in my disclaimer. Sorry! Time to start me story! LOVES YOU! ROLL THE FILM PEOPLE! * Points at random person who gives me a strange look ***_

**Chapter 2:Life in Hell Just Got Worse**

I woke up the next day, groaning at the thought of spending my first full day engaged to an evil dumb ass and stuck in Hell.

I sat up and turned on the lamp that was on the night stand beside my bed. Then I looked at the time. It was 10:00. I slept for 10 hours. Which, trust me, isn't bad because usually I slept till like noon. Everyone was usually up by time I got up, even Mikey and Raph, which is bad.

Shaking my head, I got out of bed and walked into the room I thought was the bathroom. It was thankfully. A shower sounded really nice right now.

So I went to the closet and searched through, hoping to find really cloths instead of a foot ninja outfit. Sighing, I reluctantly grabbed. I'd rather wear this then wear my dirty stinky cloths if running around butt naked.

An hour later I was cleaned and felt refreshed and lighter. I also felt like I was betraying my husband and family by wearing this outfit.

It was really just a basic Foot Ninja suit, without the mask or gloves. All black with the Foot ninja symbol on my chest. I felt sick wearing it. What was a girl to do though?

A few minutes later there was a knock at my door. I sighed, not really wanting to answer it. I got up and barely opened the door.

"What do you want?"I growled.

"Master Shredder wishes for you to join him for breakfast."A foot ninja said from outside the door.

I rolled my eyes.

"Tell him I'm not hungry."

I was actually starving, but the idea of eating with him was definitely unappealing.

"He said that if you don't come down peacefully, then we have to drag you down there ourselves."He answered.

I huffed.

"Fine, I'll be out in a second."I told him before slamming the door in his face.

"Jeeze, why are evil ninjas so pushy?" I muttered to myself.

I put on my shoes that I had been wearing and grabbed my cell, which surprisingly he didn't take. Then I walked out the door and shut it. The ninja who had come to get me was waiting for me, leaning against the opposite wall.

"Well, let's get this over with."I sighed.

He nodded once.

"Follow me."

I followed him down the hallway. At the end of the hallway, there was an elevator. We got in and he pushed a button. We were currently on the third floor and the button he pushed was taking us to 54 floor. There were 69 floors in all. Plus the roof.

The ride up was very uncomfortable and silent.

"So, uh, how long have you been here?"I asked, hoping to make it less awkward.

"20 years."He stated simply.

"Really, what's it like? Do you like it?"

He gave me a look, not like he thought I was crazy, but one of confusion.

"Why do you want to know so much about me?"He asked.

I shrugged.

"Just curious. I mean, I am gonna be living here. I might as well get to know the people I live with."I answered.

He seemed to think about that for a minute before nodding.

"Alright. I do like it here, otherwise I wouldn't have stayed for so long. It is a lot of hard work, but it's a good job."

Job? They got paid?

"You guys get paid?"I asked.

He nodded.

"For our hard work, Master Shredder pays us. Most of us who are here are only here because we can't afford to do anything else. We have families at stake. Most have done something they regret and need protection. Master Shredder gives us that. We're looked down upon in society, but we do what we can to make a living."He explained.

"Wow, that's . . . different than what I thought. I thought you guys just did it for the power and a sick need."I was awed.

He shook his head.

"No, most don't even like it. I'm not a field agent, I mostly work inside because I refuse to hurt anyone or steal anything. Others like to though. You have to be careful and know who's the right guy and the wrong guy."

"Are the right guy then?"I joked.

He allowed a smile.

"I hope so."

"What's your name?"

"Riley. Riley Stevens."

"Well Riley Stevens, it's great to meet you."

"You too Jenny."

The elevator dinged and opened up. I followed Riley out and towards the giant door at the end of the table.

"Master Shredder will be waiting for you in there. Have a nice day."He told me.

I grabbed his arm.

"Wait, will I see you again? Soon?"

"If you wish."He smiled.

I let go of his arm and smiled back before he turned around and went back to the elevator. The minute he was gone, I turned back towards the door.

'At least I've made a friend.'I thought as I opened the door.

The dining hall was huge! I mean seriously, what was up with Shred head and huge things! Speaking of the devil. Shredder was sitting at the end of a nice sized table.

"Ah, Jenny, nice of you to join me. I assume you slept well?"He asked as he looked me over.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, I didn't answer him. I waited for him to tell me what to do now.

"Come, join me over here. By the way, I love the outfit on you."He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I walked over to join him.

"I had nothing else to wear, otherwise I wouldn't be in this monkey suit."I said stiffly and then took my seat next to him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Anyway, one reason why I wanted to talk to you is because I've decided to move."He said.

I looked up confused.

"And my me, I mean everyone here in the tower. We are all leaving New York."He stated.

Wait, what?

"Leaving new York? Why!"I asked angrily.

"Because, I don't want to take the chance of your friends finding you and escaping with you. No doubt that. .that. . . turtle has already told everyone about our soon-to-be wedding and they are probably all planning on coming to rescue you. Well, they're not. Tomorrow we're getting on a plane and we're leaving."

"Where?"I asked.

He smiled slickly.

"You'll see."

_**(Are you happy Halloween Witch? Told you I'd get it up quick! Woo! So what did y'all think? Did you like it! TELL ME! R&R and I'll give everyone a nice muffin the next time I post! OK! YAY!)**_


	3. Time to Catch a Flight

**Disclaimer: I do own Ninja Turtles and it is amazing. . . . . . . . . . . . I'M JUST KIDDING YOU! I really don't and I've told you this. I have no clue who owns them because I'm an idiot. . . anyhow, I no own Ninja Turtles!**

_**Once again I have rambled in thy disclaimer. BUT IT IS FUN! Hey, where's my coffee? You ***_points at some random dude _*****__**GO GET ME SOME COFFEE! ***_Dude runs off _*** Pfft, help is so hard to find nowadays! BACK TO THE SUBJECT! ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 3:Time to Catch a Flight**

The next morning, I had to finish packing everything up for the trip. I wasn't to happy about it either. After today it may be too late to ever see my family again. And to make it worse, I WAS MARRYING SHREDDER! The person who completely turned my life upside down that night he captured me. Did you know that my parents think I am dead because of him? I can't go back, because really, how do I explain this to them and the police. I even changed my look to make sure of that. My hair was now blonde. Yes, blonde. Different but necessary.

Anyway, it was almost time to go. By now all the Foot ninjas knew not to mess with me, but to stop me if I tried to run away. Yeah, where am I gonna go? My friends believe I betrayed Don. Which in a way I did.

I pulled my phone out to check for any messages. As there have been the past few days, they were about 20 messages from my sisters. All wanting to know why I would leave Don for Shredder. I guess Donny didn't explain the whole story.

I sighed and deleted them all. What do I say to them? This is all a big mistake? I love Donny? I'm being forced into all this? I've tried that. They said a real ninja who loved someone would find away back. Which I have. Countless times. All ending in disaster.

I turned my phone off and tucked it away into my pocket. I put my shoes on and grabbed my suitcase. I was given strict instructions to put it in the hallway and a foot would take it to the plane. I didn't care what they did with it because it was just a bunch of foot ninja suits. I hated them.

I put it in the hallway and then went to the restroom. After that, I checked to see if my bag was gone. It was. No one was in the hallway.

Someone would come and get me when it was time to go. I just didn't know when that would be. Hopefully soon.

_**Knock knock knock.**_

And there was my cue to go. I walked over to the door and opened it up. Riley was standing outside the door. That, at least, made me feel better.

"Hey."I said, smiling.

"Hello, are you ready to go?"He asked.

I sighed.

"As I'll ever be."I answered, shutting the door behind me.

He nodded.

"You will miss him won't you? The turtle, I mean, Donatello right?"He asked me.

I looked up at him in surprise. I didn't expect him to ask me that. I thought he hated them anyway! I thought all foot did. Oh course, according to Riley, they weren't all that bad.

"Yeah, I will. More than anything. I love him."I answered.

He nodded.

"I know how that is. I love someone, someone who I am not allowed to be with and even so I doubt she would ever love me back."

He was staring into the distance with a sullen look on his face.

"Who?"I asked gently.

He seemed to jump out of his chance and looked at me confused.

"What?"He asked.

"Who do you like?"

We were now entering the elevator. We had to go all the way to the top, where a helicopter was waiting to take us to the airport. I wondered why we didn't just drive, but didn't bring it up.

"Karai."He stated.

I was a little surprised.

"Really? Wow."I said, shocked and a little amazed.

He nodded.

"She basically taught me everything I know. I wasn't the best ninja to start out with and Shredder was on the verge of executing me for it. Karai helped me get better. She gave me private lessons when Shredder wasn't around and taught me how to do stuff I was awful at. Since then, I've looked up to her and eventually fell in love with her."He explained.

"Wow. That is amazing. Karai seems really nice. When I was first captured, before I met the guys, she helped me as well. Shredder captured me and my now sisters-in-law, and best friends, because he thought we knew the guys and they're secrets and whatnot. We, of course, had never met them and thought he was crazy for mentioning ninja turtles. He tortured me that night. He used the pulse on me and I have never known pain more greater than that. After he was done, I had lied to him, telling him I haven't seen them in years, even though I never met them, and he finally gave up and let. Leaving me there, soiled and covered in blood. Karai came in a minute after he left and took out the wires and gave me clean clothes to wear. She also bandaged my head up. Once I was clean and wrapped up, she had led me back to my 'room' or prison really."I explained.

"Wow, that's quite a story. I can see why you don't like Master Shredder."He said simply.

I sighed and looked away.

"He really did a lot to me and my friends. He took us away from our friends and our family. How could I ever forgive him for that?"

He didn't say anything for a minute. I looked up at him. He seemed to be deep in thought. I looked away as I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"He's not that bad you know."Riley said.

I looked back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I first met him, I thought he was awful too. But really, he only is to those who aren't loyal to him. I believe if you guys would've met him before he thought of yo as the turtles friends, you could have become friends."

I looked at him for a minute, trying to figure out what he meant. Shredder. Friends. With me. Ha. It's just not a possibility. He nearly ruined my life. If it wasn't for Don, I probably would've lost it. Now I have lost him to and I'm engaged to him.

I shook my head.

"I don't see how Shredder and I could ever be friends."I told him.

We had just reached level 60.

Then maybe you need to get to know him. You are engaged to him after all."

Level 63.

"I don't know."

65.

"You could come to love him even. He's really not that bad in retrospect.

67.

I sighed.

"I suppose I could try."

68.

He smiled.

"Good. I am going with you too."He said.

69.

"Really, that's great!"

Roof. We had arrived.

Together we both got off the elevator when it dinged and opened. Shredder was standing in front of the helicopter, looking very impatient. He smiled when he saw me and Riley making our way over to him.

"Ah, Jenny, I trust you slept well?"Shredder asked me.

I was about to make a snarky remark when I caught sight of Riley's face. I sighed because I knew I should at least try to make this work. Even though it's doomed to failure.

"Yes, I did, thank you."

He seemed shocked by my civil attitude, but didn't question it.

"That's good. Are you ready then."

I nodded.

"Great. Let's go."

We all hopped onto the helicopter and took our seats, Shredder was on one side of me, while Riley was on the other. A minute later the helicopter took off. I watched out the window as New York, my home for a long time, slowly shrink into the distance. When it was gone, I took a deep breath.

'Alright Jenny. Time to live your new life. You may not like it at first, but you have to get through it.'I said it my head.

I took another deep breath before finally relaxing. This was my new life and I was gonna have to adjust to it. And I would.

_**(Poor Poor Jenny! Sorry it's been a couple days, been busy and stuff, but here's chapter 3! Also I have a poll on my profile that you are required to take. Lol, well you're not required, but I'd like you too! See ya soon! R&R!)**_


	4. Plane and Betrayel

**Nope. Never. Hate. Didn't do it. Never will. Never have. Yeah. Pizza.**

_If you can figure out the meaning to those above one to three word sentences, I will give you a cupcake!_

_**Disclaimer: I no own Turtles of the Ninja variety. Do you? I bet you do. Don't you. LIAR! Haha, you lied! ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 4: **Plane and Betrayel****

We boarded the plane after about a fifteen minute ride in the helicopter. I sat down in the very back. It was a pretty large plane and Shredder was taking half of his foot with us. The other half will stay behind in New York. Thankfully Shredder decided to sit in the front of the plane. Riley sat next to me.

"Do you know how long this flight is gonna be?"I asked him.

He shook his head.

"Master Shredder didn't tell us anything. Or, at least, he didn't tell me anything."He shrugged.

I sighed and sat back. Might as well take a nap. If were gonna be on a plane, we'll probably be here for a few hours.

"Imma take a nap. Wake me if we land."I yawned.

We had have to get up early for everything."

He nodded, but didn't say anything. I leaned back a little and closed my eyes. I was glad to escape and go into the quiet darkness of sleep.

_(Autumn POV)_

It had already been a few weeks since Jenny was captured and taken away. I remember how we all assumed it was the Foot. When Don had managed to get a hold of Jenny, we were relieved to hear that she was OK. She had been sent to another dimension. We thought Shredder had something to do with it and boy were we right.

Anyway, Donny had managed to build a machine that would take him straight to Jenny's current position. We don't know what happened after that. Donny won't tell us anything. But we do know one thing, Jenny had betrayed us. She left Donny for him, the Shredder. We would never forgive her for that. Don's been locked away in his room for days now. We can't get him out. We can't even get him to eat! We're all so worried about him.

I know one thing, if I ever see her again, I'm going to make her pay.

I sighed and looked up.

Right now, the whole family (excluding Don, Kaylie, and Jenny-good riddance) was sitting in the living room. Even Master Splinter was in his favorite armchair. I felt my stomach,, were a small bump was already beginning to grow.

Yep, I'm pregnant. Found out a few days ago and boy was Leo nervous and excited. Everyone laughed at Leo's face when I told him. I was a few weeks along, according to April. Of course, I wasn't the only one pregnant. Both Jessica and Mandy were!

It was really exciting. We were all about in the same time in our pregnancies. I'm kinda nervous about Mikey though. You know how he is. He could be an interesting father. And Raph, well, hopefully the hot head won't be too stupid around his kid. I have faith though.

"Penny for your thoughts?"Someone whispered in my ear.

I shivered and smiled at the familiar voice. My wonderful fiancé- did I forget to mention he proposed? Leonardo.

"Nothing really. Just about the baby and us."I said.

He gave me a knowing smile.

"Yeah, it's pretty exciting, but that's not what I meant. I could practically feel the sadness and betrayal you felt. Still thinking about Jenny?"He asked.

I huffed.

"Yes, I just can't believe she would do this. Leave him and us like that! It makes no sense! She loved him. She's told us that countless times! Why would she do this? Why would she betray us like this?"

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked to him for answers. He sighed and shook his head.

"I honestly don't know. I never thought she would do this. She seemed so happy with Don."

"There must be some reason."I mumbled, stiflingly a sob.

He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sure there is."He said.

I didn't know if was saying that to convince me or himself, but nonetheless, I stopped myself from crying. After all, I was pregnant. I had a baby and a future to look out for. And no one was going to ruin it.

_(Donny's POV)_

I couldn't figure it out! I wanted to hate Jenny! After what she did to me, I wanted to hate her. But I couldn't. I loved her and that was simple fact. She was my world and so was Kaylie. But why did she leave me? And for my most hated enemy? I felt like something wasn't right. Something kept telling me that Jenny didn't leave me on purpose. Something was trying to tell me she really did care.

But how could I believe that, when with my own eyes, I saw her leave me.

_**Flashback-how Don **_**thought **_**he saw it**_

"_Do you really think I loved you all this time? Ha, yeah right!"Jenny mocked in my face._

_I couldn't believe what was going on. _

"_You can't be serious! What about all the time we spent together?"I cried._

_She laughed evilly and smirked at me._

"_Yeah, right. Like I could ever love you! You're nothing but a freak of nature!"She sneered._

_It felt like she had just ripped out my heart. These were just like the words she said when she was under Shredder control. That's when realization hit me._

"_You were never under Shredder's control were you! You were working with him all along!"I accused, pushing back my hurt and glaring at her._

"_Well, looks like you're catching up! Yeah, I was with him the whole time! I was the one who put the chips on the girls! I wore one too, so you or anyone else wouldn't get suspicious. The only one how knew about all this was Shredder! Oh and me! Not even Karai knew."She explained, while smirking at Karai._

"_Jenny, please. I know this isn't the re-"I started but she cut me off._

"_Please. It is the real me! And I'm not in love with you."She smirked._

_Then she grabbed Shredder by the collar and pushed her lips on him, kissing him passionately. When she pulled away again, she laughed at my horrified expression._

"_I'm in love with The Shredder."_

_(End of this strange flashback)_

I shook my head.

"How could she do that to me, to all of us. To Kaylie."I looked up at my nearly three month old baby, who was sleeping peacefully in her crib. "I just don't understand.

_(Shredder's POV)_

It was all going according to plan! I was going to marry Jenny and the rest of those turtles were going to suffer without her. Especially the one, Donatello. He doesn't remember a thing from that night except for the part of Jenny leaving him. I modified his memory a little.

How? Well, I had Stockman put on a chip on him. The chip would slowly dissolve into his skin. Once it was in, it would erase any memory you wish and replace it with a new one. So I just erased his memory of that night and made it seem like Jenny had left him for me.

I looked back. Jenny was fast asleep, curled up in her chair. I was surprised that she had easily accepted her position and was even civil this morning. I think Riley had something to do with that.

I remember when Riley had first come to join my clan. I let him in out of pity and because he was one hell of a fighter. I have a feeling him and Jenny are going to be great friends. Which could also be used to my advantage.

Soon, everything will be perfect. Jenny will be my wife and I will take over the world. But first, I will eliminate all the turtles and their little wives. Starting with Donatello.

_**(THE END! Woo, wasn't that a great story. Well, I'm done know and I think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life eating pizza on a berry farm, bye!...JUST KIDDING! I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU GUYS! As long as you continue to R&R!**_


	5. My New Home

**Hey, so, no one has figured out the meaning to those random short sentences yet? Well, you have to the end of the story to figure it all out! **

**Disclaimer: What? I have to do this again? I haven't done this enough! Sigh. Alright, I do not own the ninja turtles. Yada yada yada, those other people do. Happy now fan fiction people! Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 5: My New Home**

_(Jenny's POV)_

I woke up as the plane hit the ground. I sat up. Everyone was sitting and waiting for the ok to grab our stuff and go.

"_We have now safely landed and you are free to grab your stuff. Have a great day!"_A cheery voice said over the intercom.

_'Oh yeah, reeeeal cheery when you're here against your will and to be married to the guy you hate!"_I thought to myself.

Nonetheless, I stood up, stretched, and grabbed all my belongings. Which was only a small bag with some necessities in it. My suitcase had everything else. I followed the crowd of Foot ninjas outside . . . where a helicopter was waiting.

"Seriously, we just got out of the sky."I groaned.

Riley smiled.

"Come on, it's only about a 15 minute ride."

"I thought you said you didn't know where we were going."I pointed out.

He laughed.

"I heard some of the others talking about it while you were sleeping."

I nodded but didn't say anything as we got in. Only the pilots, me, Riley, and Shredder got in.

"How's everyone else getting there?"I asked curiously.

"They're running."Shredder said simply.

I gave my unwanted fiancé a look.

"Running? How far is this place!"I exclaimed.

"Calm down. They'll probably beat us there."Riley told me.

I shook my head. These people were crazier than I thought. The rest of the ride was fairly quiet. I just looked out the window. I couldn't see anything though because it was night time. After a while I started to get bored.

"Ugh, how much longer? I'm ready to get a shower and go to bed."I groaned again.

Riley smirked.

"Don't worry Jenny. We'll be there soon enough."

And he wasn't kidding. A minute after he said that, we got ready to land. There was a spot marked for our landing. I didn't really pay attention though.

"Jenny, welcome to your new home."Shredder said.

Well, I knew the guys were never going to find me now, because I just landed in the middle of nowhere. Great.

_(Leo's POV)_

I was really worried about my brother, Donny. He just hasn't been himself since he came home a week ago. He kept himself locked up in his room with Kaylie. The only time he comes out is to eat or get a drink and use the bathroom. The rest of the time you wouldn't know he was here.

The girls help him by leaving whatever things Kaylie would need outside his door and then knock once. They would quickly leave otherwise Don would just ignore them.

Everyone's worried about him. Autumn has been going crazy as well. Which isn't good for the baby. I have to do everything I can to keep her sane. The other girls are the same. They all took Jenny's betrayal really hard. I couldn't believe it either. I had had feelings for Jenny before I realized I loved Autumn. I guess I still do a tiny bit because this hurts me almost as much as it does Donny.

Though, I think this is all a mistake. Jenny just doesn't seem the type to just betray us like this. I think something is up. Master Splinter does to. We've talked about it and we both feel like something isn't right.

I was going to get to the bottom of it. No one hurts my family and if Shredder has done something, I will make sure he pays.

_(Back to Jenny's POV)_

Riley escorted me right to my room. Which was cool. My suitcase was already on the bed, so I decided to unpack. My room was fairly small compared to the other one, but more cozy. The bed was a queen though with a red and black comforter. There was a nice size TV on top of a small dresser. There was also two doors. The first door led to a nice size closet, walk-in. The second one led to a small bathroom, complete with a toilet sink, and a shower. A small closet behind the door held towels and some toiletries.

After I was all settled in and unpacked, I decided to get a quick shower. Before I could, there was a knock on the door. I went over to answer it. It was Shredder.

"Hello. I was just coming to see if you had settled in. "he said, which was oddly out of character.

"Uh, I'm fine. All unpacked and settled in."I answered, confused.

He nodded.

"I know it is weird for me to be nice, but if we are to be married, I don't want you to think I am anymore of a monster than I am now. I want you to be as happy as possible in this relationship."He stated.

I was bewildered to say the least.

"Uh, thank you?"

He nodded.

"In three days we are going to get married. Then you will move into my chambers."I inwardly shuddered. "Until then, get to know the place, meet the Foot soldiers. If you need me, look for one of them and they will take you to me."

I nodded once more when he was done.

"Good night Jenny. "he said before turning around and leaving.

"Uh, good night, "I shouted after him.

I closed my door. That was definitely weird.

I shook my head and once again grabbed my stuff to get ready for a shower.

_(Shredder's POV)_

I left Jenny's room feeling quite proud of myself. I knew she wouldn't trust me immediately, but it was only a matter of time. I would soon marry her and everything will be alright. Until then, I just have to gain her trust.

"Riley."I said as I approached him.

He bowed.

"Yes, Master Shredder. "he asked.

"Make sure jenny is happy during her stay here. Help her get ready for the wedding and everything."I told him.

He nodded.

"Of course, anything. "he said.

I nodded before walking away. Everything was going perfectly.

_(So, what do you think? Anyway, stick with me, more to come soon! R&R!)_


	6. Authors Note! READ!

**Authors Note**

I know, you're all probably pissed that I haven't updated in so long. Sorry, I just haven't had the time to write anything! Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up by the end of the week. If I don't, then you can all come at me with pitch forks and torched, deal?

No pitch forks now! Please put out your fires and put your pitch forks away! Thanks!

Sorry everyone! Know that I love you and that I am happy that you're staying with me even though I'm a slow ass.

Also, I was thinking about, at the end, writing a small lemon scene. I want your opinion, should I write it? Also, if I do write it and you don't want to read it, I will put stars or something right before I get to that part, promise!

Love you all and please stick with me! I promise to update ASAP!

Thanks!

~Invader Avolla, signing off~


	7. Getting to Know the Enemy

**Alright guys, I'm back! Woo! Time to party! Not really. I'm tired and in a bad mood. Little sleep will do that to you. Anyway, sorry for taking forever! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, this again? Jeeze, I am so sure you all know that I DON'T OWN THE NINJA TURTLES AND NEVER HAVE! If I did, I would be the happiest person in the universe! But I don't. So Yeah. . . ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6: Getting to know the enemy**

The next two days were quite boring. The only time I left my room was for wedding preparations. Well, tomorrow was the wedding and I had nothing to do! So, I suppose that's why I was happy when I heard someone knocking on the door.

'Yay, something to do!'I thought to myself.

I opened the door and discovered a smiling Riley on the other side.

"Good morning Mistress Jenny."He joked.

Anytime he would see me, he would call me Mistress Jenny. He was playing around of course, otherwise I would have hit him by now.

"Good morning Riley! What did I tell you about calling me that?"I said in mock anger.

He feigned surprise and guilt.

"I'm sorry, I promise to never do it again."

I laughed.

"You've said that the last few times. So what's on the agenda today? I'm bored!"I asked.

"I though I'd introduce you to some of the guys. The good guys here, a few of them have fought your family and even you, but mostly because they were forced. They want to meet the strange girl who feel in love with a turtle."He explained, smiling stupidly.

I shook my head and smiled.

"You're crazy, but ok. I would love to meet your ninja friends."

"Great! Follow me, their in the downstairs lounge."

I followed him out the door and through the hallways. The lounge was on the other side of the building and took us about 5 minutes to get there. When we did arrive, there were 6 other foot ninjas in the lounge. Two were playing pool, three were watching them, waiting for their turn and the other one was watching TV on the big flat screen.

"Wow you guys have everything."I whispered to Riley.

He smiled at me before turning to the unmasked foot ninjas.

"Guys, I'd like you all to meet Jenny."He told them.

They all looked up at me and smiled. Then the room became a chorus of 'Nice to meet ya.' and 'How ya doing.' I just smiled and waved.

"Jenny, these are my friends, the two over there are Paul and Frank."He said pointing at each as he said their names.

The first one, Frank, was a little shorter than the rest. He had black hair that didn't touch his ears and blue eyes that shined with happiness. I didn't understand how he could be a foot. The second guy, Paul, was stockier than Frank with brown hair, an aging face, and deep green guys that seem to penetrate your very soul.

"Nice to meet you."I said, smiling and waving at the to guys.

"You too Miss."They said together.

"The three watching them are Hailey, Kelvin, and Mel."He said, pointing to each in turn.

Hailey and Mel were both girls. Hailey had strawberry blonde hair, cut short and piercing sky blue eyes. She smiled sweetly at me, but I knew she wasn't someone to mess with, just like Mandy. Mel was red headed. She had light green eyes that sparkled when they caught the light. Kelvin was a guy. He was the tallest in the room. He had flaming orange hair and a bad ass smile. Clearly someone your don't want to mess with. I could tell he like Hailey because he was standing too close to just be friendly.

"Nice to meet you guys."I smiled.

"You too sweetheart. It's nice to have another girl around here."Hailey said.

"Yeah, messing with this guys is a lot of work!"Mel agreed.

"And the last guy over there is Roger. He's kind of a loner but he's great when you get to know him."

"I heard that."Roger said.

He had a mysterious voice, like someone from a spy movie. He was the only one who still had his mask on, so I had no idea what he looked like.

"Good. And well that's the whole crew."Riley said, turning to face me.

"It's nice to meet you all."I said, smiling at everyone in this room.

"You too. And welcome to the crew. I know it's probably weird and all."Hailey said.

I nodded.

"it's weird all right. I used to believe all foot were nothing but heartless monsters. But I'm starting to realize that you're just human."i said.

"yeah. You were together with one of the turtles, right? The purple one, wasn't it?"

"Yep, Donatello."

"i fought it once. He has the bo staff right? He's a good fighter."

I nodded.

"he is, he's really dedicated to his work as well as his family. It's one of the things I loved most about him."I said sadly.

Hailey gave me a sad look.

"Hey, cheer up. Everything will work out in the end. Master Shredder may not seem like the greatest, but he really is. You just have to get to know him."

I nodded.

"That's what Riley told me. It doesn't matter. Tomorrow's the wedding and there's no way I'll get away. I guess I've accepted the fact of my betrothal."I said with a shrug.

She nodded.

"That's good."

I hadn't noticed till just now that Hailey and Mel had moved me to the corner of the room, away from the guys. Frank, Paul, and Kelvin were still around the pool table while Riley had joined Roger on the couch.

"So do you girls have any idea where the wedding will be held anyway?"I asked.

They giggled.

"I think it'll be out in the garden. So romantic."Mel giggled.

I giggled too, which kind of surprise me.

"Yeah, I've always wanted a garden wedding. My first wedding was in front of a lake. It was really pretty. I heard the wedding will be at sunset right?"

"Yep! Oh, and guess what else?"Hailey smiled.

"What?"

We're going to be your bridesmaids! Riley already set it all up with Master Shredder."

We all squealed, causing the guys to look over and give us a weird look. We just laughed at them and they shook their heads.

"Girls, man. You'll never understand them."Paul said.

Riley nodded.

"I know what you mean."

I couldn't believe it. I was getting along with people I believed were the enemy. I was marrying the man that I once thought a monster. I don't know, it's just all changing.

I stayed with them all day. We laughed and joked around like we've known each other our whole lives. Who would've thought that Foot ninjas could actually be nice and fun.

"You know guys, this might not be soon bad. Sure I'm being forced to marry and I don't love and used to hate. But I think this could work out in the end, just like you said it would."I told my new friends.

Hailey nodded.

"Well, welcome to the Foot Clan."

We hung out for about another hour until it was time for me to go to bed. I had a big night and I needed my rest!

"Good night everyone."I said as I walked with Riley out to my room.

"Night!"

Riley and I laughed and joked the whole way back.

"So, do you like my friends?"He asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, they're great. I think I'm ready for this wedding."I said.

He smiled.

"That's good. Well, good night Jenny."He said when we arrived at my room.

"Good night Riley."

I walked into my room and shut the door. Sure this isn't what I wanted to do with my life, but I think I can deal. I'm getting married and well, there's no way I'm getting out of it.

I took a picture out of my pocket. It was one I had had with me this entire time, since I left for the grocery stores, weeks ago. It was of Donny and I. He had me dipped down and we were kissing passionately. I remember how Mikey had taken it. It was our first Christmas together. Don and I had just got done hanging all the decoration up and I hadn't realized we were under the mistletoe.

_**Flashback**_

_I wiped the last bit of sweat of my forehead. I rubbed my five month pregnant bump on my stomach. Actually it was like a small hill now._

"_Wow, that was a work out."I giggled._

"_Yeah. Are you alright, you look tired."Don asked, worry etched to his face._

_I laughed at his overprotectiveness coming out and touched his face._

"_i'm fine Donny. Don't worry."_

_He smiled, then looked up._

"_Uh oh."_

"_What?"I asked smiling._

_He pointed up. Mistletoe. I smiled down at my husband._

"_Kiss me."I whispered._

_He smiled, then dipped me down. He kissed my lips passionately, neither of us notcing the flash of a camera._

"_Aw, isn't that sweet?"Someone said._

_I looked up at the small crowd who had gather around us. Mikey- who was holding a camera- Jess, and Autumn. We just laughed at our family._

_**Flashback ended.**_

I sighed and took one last look at the photo in my hand.

"I'll always love you Donny. Don't ever forget that. I'm sorry."I kissed the photo as tears welled up in my eyes.

"This will be the last tears I shed over my old family. It's time to start a new life."

I looked over at the small fire burning in the corner. For a split second I wondered who had started, but immediately dismissed the thought.

"Goodbye Donny."

I walked over to the fire and threw it inside. Tears welled up once more, but I pushed them away. I was done crying. It was time to start my new life.

I crawled over to the bed and shut off the light. Tomorrow was the first day of my new life and I was going to do everything to make it right.

**(Alright, I'm back and you're all pissed off at me aren't you. Yeah, you are. Please don't hurt me, the stories not over yet! Stayed tuned! Please don't hurt me! I love you all! R&R!)**


	8. And the Truth Comes Out

**Guys, put your pitch forks and torches up please! I promise you, everything will be fixed! Just read! I love you all. Yes, sneer and yell at me all you want. Soon, soon it will happen! You'll see! You'll all see! Mwahahahahahahaha.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry about that, had some coffee! I WANT MORE! You * Points at some guy wearing a purple wig* get me some popcorn and a coffee! *Guy runs away and gets it for me. * Bout damn time! Wait, I forgot to disclaim. I no own the turtles that are ninjas who live in a sewer! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7: And the Truth Comes out**

_**3 days earlier, right after they leave . . .**_

_(Karai's POV)_

What my father was doing wasn't right. He was using Jenny for his own personal use. He tore her away from her own family! I knew this had to be stopped. They had just left. Me and the remaining Foot were in the main lounge in the very front of the room.

"I will be heading out for a few hours. You are to stay here and talk to no one while I am gone. If anyone stops by, friend or foe, lock them up immediately until I returned to take care of it. Understood?" I explained sternly to the group.

A chorus of 'Yes Mistress' sounded through the room.

I nodded.

"Good. Now, back to work."I snapped.

They immediately dispersed. I grabbed my cloak and weapons before heading out the door. I stopped in the front to talk to the guard.

"I want this place under complete lock down until I return."I told him.

"Yes Mistress Karai."He nodded.

I then continued on my way. I walked down five blocks until I came to the first manhole. I turned around, making sure I wasn't being followed then I slipped inside. I knew Donatello thought Jenny had betrayed him and left him for my father, but I was going to set everything straight.

Once I got to the door, I entered the code like I had been taught many times before. I walked inside. I immediately saw Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, their wives, and master Splinter. The one wife, Jessica, was holding a baby girl, who I recognized as Kaylie. I also noticed that the other girls were also pregnant.

They looked up when they heard the door opened, but relaxed when they saw it was just me.

"Good evening."I said simply as I approached them.

"Hello Karai, what are you doing here?"Leonardo asked.

I remembered how I used to love him. Or I thought I did. Now I realize I just thought of him as a friend.

"Unfortunately I am not here under good circumstances. I am well aware that you guys believe Jenny has betrayed you and left you for my father."I explained.

"Yes, do you know what that is all about?"

I nodded.

"Jenny did not go with him on her own. She was forced to. My father threatened to kill Donatello and the baby if she did not leave you guys forever and marry him."I frowned. "Jenny of course agreed, not wanting harm to come to her husband or daughter."

"If that is true, then why does Don think that she doesn't love him and that she was just using us all?"Raph growled.

"Calm yourself, I will answer any questions that I can. He believes so because my father made sure he did so. He had Stockman make a microchip that seeps into you skin. Then it completely erases any memory you choose so. You can replace it with anything you want. So, my father erased his memory of that night and replaced it with an awful one. Jenny loves Donatello, no one else."I explained.

"Where is she."Someone growled.

We all looked up surprised to see Don there, standing in the doorway. He looked completely livid. It was scary as hell to see calm, level-headed Donatello look so pissed off.

"What has he done to her?"He once again growled.

"They left this morning. The wedding is planned to be in three days."I answered.

He glared at me, the anger wasn't intended for me, but still caused me to shiver in fear. I've never seen one of the turtles this pissed off. He looked ready to _kill_someone!

"I'll ask you one more time. Where is **MY WIFE**?"He shouted.

Everyone jumped. Kaylie woke up and started crying.

"My son, calm yourself. Losing it like this will not help your situation."Splinter said.

"I'm sorry father."He said.

His face softened as he took his daughter into his arms.

"I know where they are. Pack your bags boys. We're going to China."

_(Donny's POV)_

I knew something wasn't right. I knew Jenny loved me and that something was up. The minute Karai told everyone what happened, it's like my memory came back in a flash. Jenny loves me. Not Shredder, me.

And I plan to use every inch of my power to get her back. I went to long in pain. We've both suffered more than we deserve. And I was tired of it. Shredder was done. The minute I find them, I plan to kill him.

And no one was going to stop him.

Master Splinter doesn't approve of killing, but I have to. He's hurt us so many times and I'm done. When I got my memory back, it was like a spark of fire had been soaked with gasoline. The only thing I want is my wife back and revenge.

And I was going to get it.

I was packed up and ready to go.

"How long is this trip going to be?"Mikey asked Karai.

It was decided that just me and the guys would be the only ones to go. The girls were staying behind. They shouldn't go in their condition.

"Only a day as long as we don't hit any complications."Karai answered.

I looked away when my brothers told the girls bye, not wanting to see the mushy moment while I couldn't have mine. I will have her back soon.

"Alright, let's go."Karai said, ushering us out the door.

**(Woo, see see, their coming to save Jenny! You don't have to kill me now! Put those pitch forks and torches away! Yes, put the sharp knives and guns away too. Yeah, right there, now back away. Good. R&R!)**


	9. Why are there Always Complications?

**Yo. Time for an update. READ!**

**By the way, I've given up on disclaimers. I mean seriously, if you haven't realized by now that I DO NOT OWN THE NINJA TURTLES, then you probably never will. Thank you. READ!**

**Chapter 8: Why are the Always Complications?**

_(Donny's POV)_

The next day we landed in a small village called Ban Lie. It was probably one of the most remote villages _in _China. The house where Jenny was was just on the outskirts of the village. It was impossible to get there by anything besides air and walking. So naturally we had to walk there.

When we were about a hundred yards out or so, Karai put her hand out to stop us.

"This is were we really must be careful, my father will have people all over the place. He does not want anyone to ruin tomorrow."She explained.

"Alright, lead the way."Leo said.

We cautiously made our way through the forest. We had to stop and climb a tree a few times due to foot ninja patrol teams. Eventually though we came into sight of the building.

"That's it. That's the building they're in."Karai whispered.

The building was pretty huge, probably bigger than the tower back in New York.

"Thank you Karai. We really appreciate the help."I said, nodding.

She smiled.

"My pleasure. Now his is where I leave you. I am sure you can find your way in and out."

We all nodded.

"Good. I will see you back in New York."

She turned to leave when a voice stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere."

We all looked up and looked into the shadows. Shredder walked out, smirking at us all. Over a hundred foot ninja flanked him.

"Shredder."I growled.

He didn't acknowledge me, instead his eyes were on Karai.

"Karai, my daughter, this betrayal really hurts. Why did you do it?"He asked, sounding as emotionless as usual.

She scoffed.

"Because what you're doing is wrong father. They deserve to be free and happy and you're not allowing that."She answered, standing strong.

He glared at her.

"No matter, you can always be replaced. Foot ninja, lock her and the rest of these in the dungeons."Shredder said.

He turned around to leave, but I was not going to let him go _that _easily.

"Shredder, I'm not through with you."I growled again.

He looked over at me with a bored expression.

"Little turtles, do you really believe you can beat me at a fight?"

"I have before." I took my staff out from behind me and got into a fighting stance. "And I will again."

Shredder just laughed as he unsheathed his own sword and got into his defensive position.

"Well then, bring it on. A fight for young Jenny's heart."

We started to circle each other, everyone was surrounding us. I glared at the evil, vile man in front of me.

"Jenny's heart will never belong to you. She belongs with me."I sneered.

He laughed evilly.

"No, she belongs to me. She agreed to marry me and she's even making friends with some of the other foot ninjas. She's ready to marry me and you can't do anything because soon you'll be dead."

I yelled and charged at him, staff raised and ready to attack.

I brought it down, aiming for his head, but he moved before I could and blocked the blow. He pushed me back.

I slid and hit a tree. But I didn't let that keep me down. I hopped back up and charged again. I waited till I was right in front of him before I ducked down- narrowly missing his blade- and swiped him off his feet.

He fell down, but rolled away as I went in to hit him again. He jumped back up and sneered at me.

"This isn't a game, turtle. You will never win. Jenny will be mine and soon so will the world. You will die today, all of you will."

"As long as I have breath in my body, I will fight you with every inch of power I have! You will _never_ marry Jenny.

Again he laughed, sending chills down mine and everyone else backs.

"We shall see about that."

Then he charged me. He feinted a blow to my right with his sword, but hit me with his hands on the left. His spikes scratched my side.

"DONNY!" Everyone shouted from behind me.

I grabbed my side and looked up to glower at Shredder again. What I didn't realize was how close he was to me. He punched me, causing me to fly through the air and crash into a tree. I heard a sickening crack as I made contact and then nothing.

_(Leo's POV)_

"DONNY!"I shouted as I watched my brother fly through the air and hit a tree. I heard a sickening crack, before he passed out. "NO!"

Shredder laughed.

"And the turtle goes down. Now all of you, you can come peacefully, or I can kill your brother here and make your life a living hell."Shredder sneered.

I felt anger build up inside me as I looked over at my fallen brother.

"You bastard."I spat.

Everyone gave me a surprised look. I rarely liked to cuss. I found it vulgar and rude. But with Shredder, well, he could make a nun cuss.

I unsheathed my sword and throw it on the ground, knowing there was nothing else to do. My brothers reluctantly throw theirs down too.

"Good. Now Foot, take to the dungeons. Oh, but not Karai. You know where to take her."He laughed, before turning around and started to leave,but then he turned around.

"Oh, and take that to the high security prisons. Don't want him to ruin my special day. And make sure Jenny doesn't see _**anything.**_ Got it?"

"Yes Master Shredder."The ninjas chorused.

He nodded. "Good."

They chained me, Mikey, and Raph together and dragged us away. I saw them roughly drag Don away. I didn't see what happened to Karai, but I knew it wouldn't be good.

I didn't know how we were going to get out of this one. I don't even know if we survive this.

"So dudes, you think this qualifies as a complication."Mikey asked nervously.

I looked over at my littlest brother. He looked completely freaked out and really nervous. I sighed.

"Yes Mikey, this definitely qualifies as a complication."I answered.

"Shut up, freaks."One of the ninjas said as he strikes all three of us.

Raph glared, but didn't say anything, which was unusual.

They throw us into a small dungeon and locked up in. Laser beam bars seperated us from the outside world.

"Any clue how to get out of this?"Mike asked when they were down.

I sighed again.

"No Mike, I have no clue how we're going to get out of this."

**(Woo, that was awful to write! I just keep changing it up on you don't I? Hehe. It's only cause I love you and I need to keep the story interesting! Next chapter the , exciting huh? Stay tuned, don't kill me, and R&R!)**


	10. A Day to Remember

**Woo, I'm doing good on updating! The only problem is, the faster I update, the sooner the end comes. I won't make another sequel to this. I could do something with the children? I dunno, we'll see! Anyway, roll the film!**

**Oh, and there will be NO DISCLAIMER!**

**Chapter 9:A Day to Remember**

_(Jenny's POV)_

Today was finally the day. The day I marry the man I once thought as my enemy, now I think of him as a mystery. He helps these people. Yeah, he makes them do evil deeds, but hey, he's practically saving their asses.

No, I won't participate in any of his deeds, but I will be his wife. Maybe not supportive, but I'll be there. Maybe once we're married, he'll leave the turtles alone.

I sighed when I thought about them.

"hey, no being sad on your wedding day! I heard someone scold.

I looked up to see Hailey and Mel in the doorway. They were both holding make up bags and some curling pins.

"Hey girls. Sorry, let's do this."

They grinned and came inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Alright, Mel is going to do your hair and I'm gonna work on your make up. We got all kind's of stuff for you too."She said, smiling.

"Sweet. Let's do this. What kinds of nail polish to you have. Nail's first would be best."I asked.

She nodded.

"I was thinking red since your dress has those red designs on it."She said.

"Perfect. Let's do this."

We spent all morning getting me ready for my wedding. I was so excited. More excited than I thought I would be. I also felt guilty for feeling this excited. I was betraying my husband by being ready for this wedding.

Well, I guess after today he wouldn't be my husband anymore.

"Hey, cheer up Jen. You're getting all gloomy again."Mel said.

I looked up and my new friend and sighed.

"I know. I should be happy today and I am, I just can't stop thinking about Donny."I answered truthfully.

She nodded in understanding.

"I understand girl. He's your husband and the father of your little girl. But today's not the day to think of it. Things will look up, you'll see. Master Shredder's really not that bad, and well, you just have to get used to the craziness."She told me.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I know and I'm ready for it. I said my final goodbye yesterday and I'm ready to start my new life."I said confidently.

"That's good. Now, let;s finish this up. How my hair coming along?"

"Good. I've decided to just pile it on top of your head. Simple, easy and beautiful!"She answered.

"Cool."

We had two hours left before the wedding and we spent every minute of it working on something new on me. An hour and a half later, we were done.

"Alright, you're ready for the dress! We helped pick it out you know!"Hailey said.

I smiled at my friends.

"Thanks guys. Now let's do this, I have a wedding to get to!"

Twenty minutes later and I was completely ready. I stood in front of the mirror, looking at the pretty wedding dress I currently wore.

It was beautiful. The top of the dress and the bottom was trimmed in red, with white beads designed. The middle of my dress was completely white. It kind of flowed freely down, but because of all the lace and everything underneath the dress, it poofed out a little.

I turned around and looked through the other mirror so I could see the back of my dress. A slit went down my dress, from top to bottom, which was also trimmed in red and white beads. Then where they split apart, a red cloth covered everything underneath. The dress pooled around my feet, completely red. A design of beads swirled in the middle.

"Wow."I said, shaking my head. "It's beautiful."

Mel and Hailey grinned.

"Definitely! Jenny, are you ready to become Mrs. Shredder?"They asked, giggling.

I smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I don't think your ever quite ready for a wedding, no matter to who."

They both laughed.

"Amen sister!"

I looked at my reflection in the mirror one more time. I wondered what Don would think of this dress. Would he think I was beautiful Well, I'm sure he would. I wish I was marrying him in this dress.

Then I shook my head, couldn't think about him now. I was getting ready to get married.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!"Mel sang as she ran towards the door.

"That's our Mel."Hailey and I said together laughing.

Mel stuck her tongue out at us before opening the door. It was Riley.

"Hey, Master Shredder's ready for you when you are."He said, then he looked over at me. "Wow Jenny, you look beautiful."

I laughed.

"I know, let's go guys, time for me to get married."

It's amazing how much that doesn't disgust me anymore.

I hugged my three new best friends and together we walked out of the room. We made our way to the court yard. The others who were waiting to take us down greeted us at the door.

"Ready?"One of the main guards asked.

He was in charge of the music.

"Yep, start it up!"I said.

He nodded and the music started. The girls were going out first, Riley was walking with Hailey and Paul was with Mel. Once they were out and in their spots, a young girl went out and did the flowers. I wonder where she came from. Then finally it was my turn. The wedding march started and I took a deep breath before making my way out there.

First thing I did was take in all the decorations. It was beautiful. Chairs filled with foot ninjas lined both sides of the aisles, the seats all decorated with ribbons. In the front where the preacher and Shredder were standing was a huge white arch. Finally my eyes wondered over to my soon-to-be-husband.

I have to admit, he looked handsome. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. His hair was pulled back and combed. He smiled at me, a genuine smile that I couldn't help but return. Though I haven't spent much time with him, I felt like I could live through this. The little time I did spend with him, I realized I had feelings for him. I probably always had.

The only problem was, the feelings I had for Donny overpowered the feelings I had for him. I loved Donny and I knew I should be walking down the aisle to him, not to Shredder.

But that wasn't the case.

I got up to Shredder and he held his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up the small steps to stand in front of the preacher.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

Then he started talking about stuff, but I zoned out. That was, until it was time for the vowels. I gave him mine, they had been written out for me already.

"If there is any objection to why these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold their love in peace."

No one spook. No one would dare go against the wrath of my almost husband.

"Alright, Jenny Yoshi, do you take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold, through rich and through poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

I took a deep breath. Time to give my answered.

"I do."

There they were. The words that seemed to tear my soul in half.

"And do you, Oroku Saki, take Jenny Yoshi to be you wife? To love and to hold, through rich and through poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."He answered strongly.

The preacher nodded.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Shredder lifted the veil off my face and put it on the other side of my face. Then he bent down and gently kissed my lips.

**(HAHA! I"M SO EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! And to stop you all from killing me, I have locked myself inside a tree inside Central Park! GOOD LUCK FINDING ME! MWAHAHAHAHHAHA! STAY TUNED FOR MORE! R&R!)**


	11. Too Late

**OK, I know that most of you are completely pissed, but I'M NOT DONE YET! Jeeze, threatening to kill me **_*** Cough cough Halloween Witch cough cough ***_**Anyway on with the story and remember, no disclaimer because it's pretty obvious that I don't own the turtles.**

**Chapter 10: Too late**

_(Donny's POV)_

_**Earlier that afternoon, wedding hasn't happened yet . . .**_

I groaned and rubbed my head. It was throbbing and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Ow, what happened."I moaned as I opened my eyes.

I looked around the small room that I was enclosed in. I couldn't find the door. I was surrounded by walls on all sides, not even a window was present. The only thing that I could see in this room was a small camera about 20 feet above me.

I swore.

"How the hell do I get out of here."

I stood up from the wall I was leaning against and continued my pointless looking. This was not good at all. Jenny was about to be married to that monster and I was stuck in here.

I started helplessly pounding on the wall, wishing for a way free. Tears welled up in my eyes, afraid that I would lose her forever.

"Please, someone help me."I silently begged.

I slumped to the ground and let the tears flow freely. How was I going to get out of this situation? How am I supposed to save the one I love.

_(Karai's POV)_

I struggled against the ninjas who were pushing me down the hall. I knew where they were talking me, the extermination room. There, the exterminator would slowly and mercilessly kill me. I could not let that happened. My friends depended on me.

And Riley.

I may not show it, but I have fallen love with him. It was one of the reasons why I helped him with his training. I had to make sure he stayed here and wasn't killed by Shredder, my father. He'd have never approved, but it doesn't matter anymore, soon, if I did not get away, I will be killed.

"Let go of me, you useless sons-of-a-bitches!"I yelled while struggling.

But my attempt to get them to let me go was useless. They had a tight grip on me and they had no plans on letting go.

We arrived at the room and they pushed me in. I fell to the floor and landed on my hands and knees. I glared at them as they shut the door and locked it.

"Ah, Karai, how nice to see you again. Though I'm kind of surprised that you're here."A slimy voice said behind me.

I turned around and glared at the bastard. His name was Simmons, and boy did I hate him.

"I think I could have some fun with you."He said.

He grabbed my hands and threw me on the ground.

"Get your filthy hands of me!"i shrieked.

I tried kicking him, but he just laughed at me.

"Feisty one, aren't you. I've had tougher." He sneered.

Then he grabbed a rag, probably filled with Rohypnol. I finally managed a kick in his weak spot and he rolled off me, clutching the area between his legs in pain.

"And I'm glad I decided to wear boots today, you perverted bastard."I spat.

I grabbed the rag from him and pushed it into his face. He passed out for a second before he came around, confused and wondering what was going on. He didn't move.

I spat at him again, before making my way over to the door. There was a key hole. I growled and faced Simmons again.

"Where's the key at?"

He didn't answer me at first. So I picked him up by the shirt.

"Where is the god damn key?"

He pointed to a small cubby hole in the corner of the room. No one would bother looking at it while he's busy torturing them. I gave him another disgusted look before I threw him back on the ground and walked over to the key. I grabbed it and went back to the door.

The door opened, thank god.

Carefully, I observed the area around me. Shredder has no reason to have this area guarded because no one makes it out alive with Simmons.

"If I wasn't in a hurry, I'd kill him myself."I said to myself as I made it down the hall.

First stop, Leo, Raph, and Mikey.

They wouldn't be as heavily guarded as Don will be, so they'll be easier and I'd have more help with Donny.

The dungeons were just below my floor. I grabbed a sword that was on the wall. I looked around the corner where the dungeons were kept. Six foot ninjas, two for each. I gripped the sword tighter, then rounded the corner and attacked.

They didn't expect it. I took down the first two quickly, knocking them both into a wall. The last four snapped out of there shock and glared at me.

"Bring it on."I hissed.

They attacked.

I'll admit, then were not bad, but nothing compared to me. I took them all down in less than five minutes.

"Ha, you thought you'd be able to stop me? I was trained by the Shredder himself."I sneered at their unconscious forms.

"Karai, is that you?"Someone said.

I looked into the first cell to see the guys, standing their surprised and happy.

"Yep. Now let's get you out of here. We have a wedding to crash."

I grabbed the card that would open the cell out of the first foot ninjas pocket and swiped it to open the door.

"Let's go."Leo said, nodding at me.

We ran out of there.

"The high security cells are on the other side of the building."I told them.

"Lead the way Karai."Leo nodded.

I nodded and ran to where I knew my father kept the high security prisoners. And just like I predicted, security was tight.

"Got a plan to get us through this?"Mikey asked nervously.

I shook my head.

"Nope, I guess we're just going to have to wing it."i answered.

"My favorite way."Raph smirked, pulling his sais out.

I hadn't even noticed they had grabbed their weapons back. I shrugged it off.

"Alright guys, prepare for the fight of your life, because there's about 12 dozen foot soldiers out there."I said.

"Let's do it."Leo said determined.

And so we attacked.

I fought foot soldier after foot soldier, it felt like it was never going to stop. I didn't let up though, I couldn't disappoint my friends. I had to stop my father.

"Karai, find Donny. You know this place better than anyone, we'll cover you."Leo shouted to me.

I nodded and threw the current ninja I was fighting into about three or four others. I managed to squeeze my way around the fight and ran.

I felt a crossed the wall, looking for what I knew was the door. When I found it, I kicked it opened. The door flew a crossed the room, landing right next to a shocked Donny.

I smirked.

"Hello Donatello. Ready to save your love?"I asked.

The shock was replaced with determination.

"Let's go."

We ran out of the room until we found where the fight still ensued. Though most of the ninjas were down. Don and I helped quickly finish them up. We left one conscious though so that we could question him.

"Where's the wedding being held?" I snapped, glaring at him with hate.

"Why would I tell you traitor?"He spat.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you right here and right now."I threatened

He gulped and looked away from me.

"I-In the c-court y-yard."He stuttered, refusing to look at me.

"Good. Thanks for answering."I said before hitting him in the back of the head.

He passed out immediately.

"Let's go."I snapped.

We once again started running. The courtyard was on the floor above us. The stairs led us right to the door of the courtyard. We could see the back of the chairs, we burst out of the door.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

We looked up shocked as Shredder leaned down and kissed Jenny's lips.

Donny fell to the floor shocked.

"NO!"He shouted in despair.

Jenny pulled away from Shredder, shocked to hear a familiar yell.

"Donny?"She said confused.

_(Donny's POV)_

We were too late. They were married, she was gone.

"Donny?"I heard her say, confused.

"DONNY!"She shouted.

I saw her yank her arm out of Shredder's grip and run forward. She slammed into me, causing us to fall forward.

"Donny."She whispered.

Tears started falling from her eyes. She hugged me close and it was like the whole world disappeared at the moment.

"Jenny, I love you."I told her.

"I love you too."She whispered.

Then I kissed her. I was finally in her arms again, where I am supposed to be, forever and always. We were meant to be together.

I guess we kind of forgot one thing, Shredder.

I felt Shredder yank Jenny off me and throw her behind him.

"You shouldn't have interfered turtle. She's my wife now and you can't have her."He growled at me. "You can't win against me, not by yourself."

"He won't be alone."I heard Leo say.

My brothers stood by my side.

"He has us."Mikey said, glaring.

"And we won't let him fight alone."Raph sneered.

"He has me also. Donny and Jenny belong together father and what you are doing is wrong."Karai said as she took her side beside me as well.

Then a foot I didn't recognize stood beside Karai.

"I agree Master, this has gone on too long."He said.

"Riley."Karai breathed.

"Karai, I love you and I'll fight for you till the end."He stated.

Karai smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too Riley."She said.

Then two girls in bridesmaids dresses stood beside them.

"Were with them. We know how Jenny feels and she's our best friend. We won't let anything happen to her."One of them said.

"Yeah, Jenny, were here for you girl."The other said.

Four more guys stepped up and joined us.

"Were with them. We've only known Jenny a day, but she's part of the group, right guys?"One of them said.

The guys all cheered in agreement. Shredder glared at them.

"Hailey, Mel, Kelvin, Frank, Paul, Roger, Riley and Karai, your betrayals will be dealt with when this is all over.

"Ha, bring it on."One of the girls said.

"Oh, I plan to. Foot ninjas, attack!"

**(Ha, don't you feel bad for trying to kill me! All is going to work out in the end, jeeze. You people must control your temper and be patient! Next chapter, final battle! Woo! The only problem is, THE SERIES IS ALMOST OVER WITH! It sucks, but all good things must come to an end. Well, stay tuned, next chapter will be up ASAP!)**


	12. It Ends Here

**Alright guys, I will probably have only one of two more chapters after this. Sad face. But hey, it's been a nice ride and you know everything that's good eventually has to come to an end. I love you guys and enjoy this chappie!**

**Chapter: It Ends Here**

_(Jenny's POV)_

"NO!"I heard someone yelled.

I jerked away from my new husband in surprise at the familiar yell. I looked up to see Donny, he was on his knees, crying.

"Donny?"I asked confused. "DONNY!"

I couldn't believe it, he was here! I yanked away from my husband and ran at the man I loved. I slammed into him, causing us to both fall backwards.

"Donny."I whispered, afraid that he would disappear.

Tears of happiness started to fall from my eyes. He was here, my one true love. I hugged him tight as I felt the rest of the world disappear so it was just me and him.

"Jenny, I love you."I heard him say.

"I love you too."I whispered, I could barely talk I was so happy.

And then he kissed me. I kissed back, feeling like everything was right in the world. He was here, with me, like it should be. He was my everything and I knew we were supposed to be together forever and always.

I forgot about Shredder during all this and didn't remember until I felt him pull me off Donny and throw me behind him. I landed with a thud but quickly stood up, afraid for my love.

"You shouldn't have interfered turtle. She's my wife now and you can't have her."He growled at me. "You can't win against me, not by yourself." Shredder told him, sneering.

I glared at the back of his head. I was not some prize to be won and how dare he tell Donny that he couldn't have me. He doesn't own me.

"He won't be alone."Someone said.

I looked away from glaring at Shredder and looked up to notice Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Karai. Leo was the one who spoke.

"He has us."Mikey said this time, glaring at him.

"And we won't let him fight alone."Raph sneered.

"He has me also. Donny and Jenny belong together father and what you are doing is wrong."Karai said as she took her side beside Donny as well.

I was surprised to say the least. I didn't know that Karai would ever betray her father, especially for us.

"I agree Master, this has gone on too long."Someone new said.

This time it was Riley. He gave me a quick smile before standing next to Karai.

"Riley."Karai breathed.

"Karai, I love you and I'll fight for you till the end."He stated.

Karai smiled and kissed him. I smiled, finally, I thought they'd never get together!

"I love you too Riley."She said.

While this exchange happened, I saw two people walk past me. It was Hailey and Mel. They'd stood next to Riley.

"Were with them. We know how Jenny feels and she's our best friend. We won't let anything happen to her."Hailey said, defiantly.

"Yeah, Jenny, were here for you girl."Mel said, smiling at me.

I couldn't believe it. They were risking execution for me. They truly were great friends. That's when the guys stepped up there.

"Were with them. We've only known Jenny a day, but she's part of the group, right guys?"Paul asked.

The guys all cheered in agreement. Shredder glared at them.

"Hailey, Mel, Kelvin, Frank, Paul, Roger, Riley and Karai, your betrayals will be dealt with when this is all over."Shredder growled, glaring at them all.

"Ha, bring it on."Hailey laughed.

"Oh, I plan to. Foot ninjas, attack!"Shredder demanded.

He stepped back as the foot surrounded my friends. He grabbed my arm and pushed me forward.

"Let's go, now!"He demanded.

I had no choice to follow, mostly because I felt him put a sword to my back.

"Jenny!"I heard Donny yell.

I tried to look back, but Shredder pushed me forward.

"Let me go! Your not my master!"I told him.

"Shut up. You are my wife now. We are getting out of here. The foot will take care of everything else. Now move!"

He pushed me forward until we got to the elevator. He pushed the button for the roof and I knew where he was taking me, to the elevator.

As the doors close, I saw Donny run into the building. His eyes met mine.

'Help.'I mouthed scared.

I saw him nod before the elevator clanked shut. I once again felt tears building up in my eyes. I had finally got him back, I couldn't lose him again.

We arrived at the top. The helicopter was already started and a foot was waiting for us. Shredder pushed me out, but we only got a few feet before Donny got in front of Shredder.

The like in all movies where the dramatic scene happens, it started to rain.

"Donny."I said, smiling.

Shredder growled and he pushed me behind him. I stumbled a little, I mean wet concrete and heels don't go together, but I caught myself.

"This ends here Shredder. It's time you were finished, for good."Donny yelled over the pounding rain.

Shredder laughed.

"You really think you can beat me! I've already beat you once today. Hows the side? And your head?"He asked, sneering.

I looked at his side and for the first time noticed the dried blood and the bump forming on his head. Red hot anger pulsed through my veins as I realized what he had done.

"I won't let you take her."Donny growled.

He grabbed his bo staff and got into his defensive position.

"It ends here."

Shredder grabbed swords of his back and got into his defensive position.

I watched in horror as they circled each other. I couldn't let anything happen to Donny. That's when I noticed the foot by the helicopter had a sword.

Perfect.

I snuck up behind him and struck his head, causing him to pass out immediately. I grabbed his sword and stood beside Donny.

"Don is right, this ends here Shredder. I will not be your wife, not when I love him. It's time we finished you, for good."I said.

I got into my position, but not before taking my heels off and throwing them to the side. My dress clung to my body from being soaked. My hair was a mess, also sticking to my neck, but I didn't care. It was time to end this.

We waited for Shredder to make the first move. When he did he went for Donny, bringing his sword down, almost as if to crush his head. Don blocked it and I reached up with my swords and pushed his off Don. I then went and kicked out, going to knock his legs out, but he jumped and ended up kicking me in the face.

I fell down and my nose made a sickening crack. Pain coursed through my face, but I ignored it. I felt the blood drip down to my mouth and off my chin. I just hopped up and wiped it away. By time I was up again, Don and Shredder were a few feet away from me, battling it out.

I narrowed my eyes and ran straight at them, immediately joining the fight. Our swords clashed, cuts were made, grunts of pain and anger mixed with the pounding of rain and thundering sky.

I ducked to avoid one of Shredders kicks, but he had feigned it and went after Don, kicking him in his stomach. Don flew back a couple feet.

"DON!"I yelled.

I swund at Shredder, he blocked it, but the force of my hit caused him to fall back a little. I kicked him and he fell down. I took the opportunity to run over to Don.

"DONNY!"I shouted.

He groaned, but stood back up.

"I'm fine."He said, looking over at me, but then his eyes widen."Look out!"

I turned around, just as Shredder swung at me again. He got my shoulder, taking of some skin. I yelled in pain, then jumped out of the way before he completely ran me through. I didn't get a chance to catch my breath as he came at me again.

We battled together, on that roof top. Just like it was destined to be. I was always destined to have this last fight with him. And I was going to be the one to finish him once and for all.

As his sword came at me again, I blocked it and twisted my wrist. Shredder's grip on the sword lessened and I snatched it out of his hands and pointed both of them at him.

Thunder sounded and lightening flashed as we stood there, Shredder finally stood in front of me at my mercy. My hair whipped around me and I knew I looked dangerous. Anger pulsed through me as I looked at the monster who has cause me and my family so much pain. The guy who took my family from me, who sent me through those dreaded dimensions that caused me so much grieve that I lost a baby. The guy who took me from the guy I loved and forced me to marry him. I thought of the pain he cause Master Splinter by taking away his master and I thought about the pain he's caused so many other families. This man was never going to change. He was always going to be a monster who only got pleasure from others people pain and suffering and power.

"It ends here Shredder. You're through messing with my family and your through messing with others. You've ruined so many lives and you nearly ruined mine. You don't deserve to live."I spat.

He just sneered at me.

"Then kill me already."He sneered.

I lowered both my weapons.

"I'm not a killer like you are. I'm turning you in. It's time you got what you deserve, though you deserve death more than anything."I glowered.

He smirked and kicked me, taking me a little by surprise. He grabbed his weapon and ran at Donny. I watched in horro as he raised his sword to make the final blow. He brought in down and stabbed him in the shoulder, but stopped when I yelled

"NO!"I screeched.

Shredder nearly dropped his sword in surprise. I jumped forward and attacked. He tried to block me, but he was too late. I plunged the sword straight into his stomach.

His eyes widened in surprise as he fell to his knees. Blood started pouring from his mouth. Tears formed in my eyes at the fact that I had just stabbed someone.

Shredder wasn't going to go without a final blow. He stabbed my leg, causing me to fall and cry in pain.

I saw the lights leave his eyes as he finally died.

I heard my friends yelling my name, but everything started growing fuzzy and bleary. I crawled over to Donny.

"I love you."I said.

Blackness started to engulf me as my friends joined my side.

"Jenny?"

I looked up to see Hailey and Mel. I smiled at them before I finally passed out.

**(Aw, wasn't that an interesting chapter! Next chapter is the last chapter! It sucks doesn't it? Yeah, well, you know the drill . . . R&R!)**


	13. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys, I won't be uploading the last chapter today because I accidently left my net book at school. But I will have it up tomorrow! I actually just wanted to clear some things up.

First: Some of you wonder how the girls know that the guys exist because they are a TV show and how they're real. Well, in this story, the guys meet the creator of the show years before. They became best friends and the guys told him everything they went through. In turn, the guy made the show about them.

Second: I am well aware that Hamato is their real last name, but Yoshi sounds better. And well, it just seemed easier to make it like that.

Third: Jenny and Donny's wedding was never valid on Earth, they just had a ceremony and well, they were married by heart and soul. Basically they gave themselves unconditionally to each other. I mean, Dons a turtle, they couldn't legally marry. Jenny and Shredder's wedding was valid. If you remember in the episode The Exodus, Shredder was considered human and everyone loved him. Bleh. But yeah, there was real preacher and everything. But of course, the marriage is no longer valid because Shredder is dead.

Anymore questions? If so, just ask me and I'll post it on here! Thanks!

~Invader Avolla Out~


	14. Finally a Family Again

**Last chapter in the Forever series. This is it. No more after this. It so sad! But don't worry, I won't disappear forever, lol. I still have other fanfics to work on. Plus, I'm thinking about doing one with the kids! Woo!**

**Disclaimer:I decided since this was the last chapter, I'd make a disclaimer. I don't own ninjas turtles. It sad, just like this is the end! I'm gonna cry now! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12:Finally a Family Again**

_(Jenny's POV)_

The first thing I was aware of was the fact that my foot was _burning._It felt like it was on fire! Then my nose and shoulder started to hurt. And that's when the memories of the final battle with Shredder came flooding back into my mind.

I jerked awake and sat down, but was swiftly and gently pushed back down.

"No, stay down. Your not ready to get up and you might pass out again."Someone said.

I blinked a few times to get used to the light and saw Jessica.

"Jess."I said smiling.

She smiled back at me. I noticed all the other girls surrounded the room, including Karai, Hailey, and Mel. That's when I also realized something else.

"Donny! Where's Don! Is he ok?"I freaked, trying to sit back up again.

Jess once again pushed me down again.

"He's fine! He's right next to you."She told me, pointing over to where Donny, my brother-in-laws, Master Splinter and my friends from the foot.

Don was still asleep, looking peaceful as ever. His shoulder and side where bandaged up.

"He's ok right?"I asked cautiously.

"He's fine. Jenny, you're both ok. You're finally home."Mandy said, walking over and taking my hand. "I've missed you so much."

I smiled at my best friend.

"I've missed you too, all of you."I smiled, then grimaced.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, wait, what about Shredder?"I asked fearfully.

I remembered stabbing him in the stomach. I watched the lights go out in his eyes. The blood pouring out of his mouth and stomach and immediately started tearing up.

"I-I killed h-him. I a-actually k-killed a p-person."I cried.

"Shh, Jenny it's ok. It was self defense and he had it coming! It's caused all of us pain. We can't even go and see our parents! He deserves what he got."Autumn explained angrily.

I looked over to Karai.

"Are you okay?"I asked her.

She smiled at me sadly.

"I'm fine. I knew this day would come, you guys would've never gave up and truthfully, my father deserved to die. It'll hurt, yes, but he choose his path and I choose mine."

Riley came over and hugged her tight when tears started to come out of her eyes.

"You have us now."I whispered.

Donny groaned.

Everyone immediately focused their attention on him. His bed was close enough that I could grab his hand and hold it. He slowly opened his eyes and immediately met mine.

"Jenny."He whispered.

I nodded.

"We're home. And we're finally free."I told him.

He squeezed my hand.

"I love you."He whispered.

"I love you too."

Everyone cheered. We were all finally a family again and nothing was every going to separate us again.

_**6 months later**_

My injuries were almost completely healed. Which was good, but I've spent the last six months in bed rest and only allowed to get up long enough to go to the bathroom. The only thing that made it tolerable was because Donny was stuck in bed rest to.

But today was finally the beginning of me being free.

Donny came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good morning, my love."He said, kissing my head.

"Good morning."I giggled.

I picked up Kaylie from her crib and kissed her nose. She giggled. It was the most beautiful noise ever.

"And good morning to the most beautiful daughter ever!"I cooed.

We walked into the living room, where everyone was talking and hanging out. Everyone was here today to celebrate the fact that we were finally healed and able to walk freely. Hailey, Mel and Karai ran over to me and hugged me, careful not to squish Kaylie.

"Hey girls."I said to my three best friends.

After they backed away, my sisters ran over to me and hugged me. I handed Kaylie to Don and hugged them back.

Last, the guys all crowded over and gave us a hug.

"GROUP HUG!"Mikey shouted and we all squished each other.

I smiled at everyone.

"Thanks guys, if it wasn't for you guys, I probably wouldn't be here. I'd probably still be married to Shredder and incredible unhappy. I love you all!"I said when we separated.

"We love you to Jenny."

I laughed.

Finally, everything was how it was supposed to be. Everyone was together and safe. Shredder was gone and would never hurt us again. I had loyal friends and I was happy.

_**Epilogue: 5 years later**_

_(No one's POV)_

Six year old Kaylie ran over to her parents crying. They looked up and immediately were concerned.

"Kaylie, what's wrong?"Jenny asked her daughter.

She picked her up in her lap and hugged her. Donny hugged them both.

"A-Amanda and Raphie were p-pulling m-my h-hair."She cried.

I sighed.

Amanda and Raphie were Mandy and Raph's 5 year old twins. They always loved to mess with Kaylie and Susan. Susan was Jessica and Mikey's daughter.

"Mandy!"i shouted.

She came in and saw Kaylie crying.

"Not again."She said, shaking her head.

"Amanda and Raphie Yoshi, get your butts in her, this instance!"She shouted.

Two guilty looking turtles walked in, along with Raph.

"Yes, mother."They mumbled.

"You apologize to Kaylie, _right now._ Then go to your rooms. Your both grounded."She scolded.

"Sorry Kaylie."Amanda said.

"Yeah, sorry."Raphie said.

They both hung their heads and walked out. Kaylie dried her tears up.

"Thank you Auntie Mandy."She said.

"Your welcome sweetie, now go play with Susan and Justin."

Justin was Autumn and Leo's son.

Kaylie smiled happily and skipped out of the kitchen.

Mandy shook her head.

"What am I gonna do with them. They act just like you, Raph."Mandy said, smiling up at her husband.

Jenny snorted.

"What are you talking about, they act like both of you."She said.

"Shut up."Mandy laughed.

"MOM!"We heard someone yell.

"Sounds like Mindy's not happy."Jenny sighed.

Mindy was Jenny and Donny's second daughter. She was only three years old and a tattle tell.

"I'll go see what's wrong."Jenny said.

She stood up and walked into the living room. Susan, Mindy, Justin, and Kaylie were all fighting over the same toy.

"Hey, what's going on here?"She asked.

"They won't give me my toy back!"Kaylie cried.

"No, it's my toy!"Susan yelled.

"No, my toy, my toy!"Mindy sobbed.

"It's my toy."Justin stated.

She sighed and took the toy from all of them.

"I think it's nap time. JESSICA,AUTUMN, NAP TIME FOR THE KIDS!"I shouted.

They kids all whined.

"I'm not tired!"Kaylie exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"I don't care. You guys aren't sharing, so you can go to bed. And if you can't sleep, than you can lay there and think about what you did."She said firmly.

Everyone except Mandy and Raph entered the kitchen. I picked Mindy up as Don picked up Kaylie. The others grabbed their kids. All the girls currently shared a room and the two boys shared a room. Kaylie was going to get her own room once the renovations were done. And my renovations, I mean get all of Mikey's toys and games out. We were using his storage room, much to his dismay.

I laid Mindy into her little crib bed. Then I kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight, my beautiful daughter."I told her.

She closed her eyes and went straight to sleep. Donny came over and put his arms around my waist. We stood there for a moment and admired both our daughter. Donny kissed my forehead.

"Hopefully this next baby will be a boy."Jenny said, rubbing her stomach.

She was once again pregnant, 5 months to be exact. They were both hoping for a boy, but they wouldn't mind either way.

"I don't care as long as the baby is happy and healthy."Don said.

She smiled up at her husband. They had gotten remarried, since Jenny married Shredder and wanted to remarry Donny. They were finally happy.

They turned around and left the room, shutting off the lights and shutting the door. They went back to the living room where everyone was waiting.

Mandy was also pregnant. She was four months. Autumn was pregnant too, but she was due any day. Mikey and Jessica decided not to have another kid, deciding that one was enough. But we all think that Jessica is pregnant because she's been acting very moody lately and is always running to the bathroom.

Master Splinter was very happy about this. He was glad that his sons were finally happy and he was also glad to finally be a grand father. He spoiled the kids.

April and Casey were still happily married and were expecting their third child.

Everything was finally perfect.

"I'm glad we got our fairytale."Autumn said, leaning onto Leo's shoulder.

"me too, the only thing that would complete this is if we could see our families again."Jessica sighed,

All the girls looked down sadly. They knew they could never see their parents again. They think they're dead anyway.

"Cheer up girls. Everything's gonna be fine."Master Splinter said, smiling.

They sighed, but smiled anyway. Master Splinter always knew what was what and they believed him. Who knows, maybe one day, by some miracle, they would get to see their families again.

"Well, I don't know if I'll ever see them again, but I do know that I have enough right here. I have an amazing husband, two beautiful daughters, another kid on the way, three wonderful sister and brother, an amazing father-in-law, and wonderful friends. Truthfully, I'm content right where I am."Jenny stated, smiling at Donny.

He smiled back at her and gently kissed her.

"I agree."Mandy said, smiling at her husband.

"Same here."Autumn laughed, kissing Leo on the beak.

"Me three, I love my life!"Jessica cheered. She hugged Mikey.

And that was that. They had everything they could ever ask for and they were happy. It may not have been easy to get where they are. They had to go through so much pain and grief. Jenny still hasn't got over the fact that she had killed someone, but she was dealing.

All that mattered was she would never have to deal with him ever again. And to her, that was all she could ever ask for

**~The End~**

**(And so the forever series comes to a close. I'm gonna start crying now! This was so much fun to write and I'm glad you all read it! I want to give a special thanks to Halloween Witch and Margui. You two have been here for me through the whole thing! Thanks, for the reviews and for everything! Please, review one last time. Thank you everyone, once again. Goodbye!)**


	15. URGENT

_**Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.**_

_**Now all of a sudden, **____** has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.**_

___** has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!**_

_**So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !**_

Go to thiswebsite blow and sign the petition to try and stop this madness once and for all! Only we can do it and we need to join together and let fanfiction know that they can't control our creativity! Until this is all under control,i hereby refuse to update and/or read any fanfictions until they agree to stop this mass deletion and allow us our creativity back. I will leave fanfiction forever if i must. If you agree with me please copy and paste this to your profile! Thank you!

** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#**


End file.
